Granddad's Fight
"Granddad's Fight" is the fourth episode of the Adult Swim's The Boondocks Series. It originally aired on November 27, 2005. Watch this episode http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B001QD7RAG Episode The episode starts with two young black men (voiced by Terry Crews) passing each other on a city street. When they bump shoulders, they engage in what Huey refers to as a "nigga moment." The two shoot wildly at each other but miss every time. They ultimately decide that the fight is pointless and agree to go their separate ways, but they are both gunned down by the police shortly after coming to this conclusion. The episode shifts to the local mall. Granddad has just purchased new shoes and is delighting over them. Suddenly, an old man in a pickup truck backs repeatedly into Robert's parked car. The man is identified as Colonel H. Stinkmeaner, a blind black man with a poor temperament and a dedication to make others miserable. At 15, he was diagnosed with cancer and lost his eyesight. But he has continued to live to be an old man. According to Stinkmeaner, it was his fervent hatred that kept him alive. Stinkmeaner gets out of his truck and begins insulting and arguing with Robert, eventually trapping him into a "nigga moment." "A moment where ignorance overwhelms the logic of an otherwise rational negro man". The last straw is broken when he purposefully stomps on Robert's new shoes, scuffing them. Robert reacts angrily and throws a punch at Stinkmeaner who unexpectedly dodges it, causing Robert to trip and fall. Stinkmeaner strikes Robert's knee with his cane and attempts to do so again, but Huey intervenes and stops the fight. Afterwards, Riley ridicules Robert due to the fact he lost to a blind guy, calling him names like "Señor Piñata". While watching the news, Robert finds out that his fight was caught on camera, and he has become a international laughingstock. Huey has a dream in which he fights Stinkmeaner, who happens to be a powerful blind swordsman, in a parody of the fight between Jubei and Mujuro in Ninja Scroll. He starts to think Stinkmeaner might be a true blind samurai. Robert decides to challenge Stinkmeaner to a rematch against Huey's advice. After the match is made, he insists that Granddad should train. Huey decides to reenact the battle with the blind swordsman by using a hapless, blindfolded Tom Dubois, whom Robert easily beats. All the while, Riley has started to take bets and hires a street team to promote the fight. In spite of Huey and Tom's warnings, Granddad shows up at the rematch ready to fight. Stinkmeaner verbally tears into Robert and quickly angers him. After seeing Stinkmeaner blindly stumble around the fight circle, Huey realizes he's made a horrible mistake: Stinkmeaner isn't a trained warrior at all, but just an old man who got lucky—when Granddad had thrown the punch at Stinkmeaner, he had nudged Stinkmeaner's cane as he stepped up, alerting the blind man to the punch. Huey tries to interrupt the fight, but Robert is too enraged to stop and winds up beating Stinkmeaner to death. Realizing the one-sided fight did not live up to the hype, the people try to gang up on Riley and get their money back by force, but fortunately, the people get angry and beat up each other, confirming Riley's theory that throwing a chair, even without hitting anyone, will incite a riot (Riley was earlier shown watching an awards show when a fight broke out after rapper Eat Dirt was hit in the face with a chair). Robert sits in prison after the fight, contemplating a life sentence, when Huey reveals that he and Tom had the fight legally sanctioned at the last minute, absolving Robert from Stinkmeaner's death. Feeling sorry, Granddad decides to give Stinkmeaner a small funeral at the parking spot where they first met. He prays for Stinkmeaner's forgiveness for killing him, including Riley and Huey in the blame by saying "We are so sorry." Riley points out that Granddad was the one who actually killed Stinkmeaner, but Granddad just tells him to "shut yo ass and pray, boy". Category:Episodes Category:Season 1